Roses and Tulips
by Shyrgasse
Summary: Liechtenstein is living at Germany's house with many other nations the man has conquered. It is like a gilded cage full of regulations. When she meets a Dutch who treats her with indifference she feels free for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Garden in Prison

The soft clanking of forks colliding with china plates filled the quiet, rich, stuffy room. Five individuals sat stiffly around the rectangular table, prim and perfect they filled their mouths with small precise bites. At the head sat a stern German, his blonde hair slicked perfectly with a thin layer of gel. His green Wehmacht uniform stuck out with the Prussian on his left who ate the loudest in the room. Across from the Prussian was the third German speaking male, his clothes just as extravagant, though through uniform. He dabbed the corner of his mouth as the woman next to him poor more wine into his glass. She was the only non native speaking German at the table, and wore the least extravagant clothing, just a simple dress with a kerchief tied around her light brown locks. And lastly, the youngest, nestled next to the Prussian what appeared to be a girl but actually a woman of eighteen. Her delicate pink dress plumed out from her hips and she wore a stiff high collar of modesty.

"I have to go to Berlin today." Ludwig announced suddenly as he laid his fork beside his plate precisely, wiping his lips with his napkin and laying it on top of the dirty plate. Like an automatic human being, a maid entered their presence from the shadows, taking his plate and leaving the atmosphere as quickly as she came. Lily thought blandly that she may have known her once, wasn't she another country like herself?

"What for?" Gilbert asked with a mouthful, not caring about manors or protocol at all.

"New shipment of artillery has been assembled and they wish for me to oversee the testing." Ludwig continued in the same disinterested tone as before.

"New weaponry?" Prussia asked enthused, he tossed his fork on this almost empty plate causing a loud rattle. "I'm coming to!" he announced.

"I suppose that is okay." his younger brother grunted not too keen on taking his unpredictable older brother with him to the capitol.

"What about you, sissy? You going to come with?" Prussia laughed maliciously at the only male not in a military uniform.

An irritated look slipped onto his features, but quickly cooled, but before he could open those full lips, the woman to his right spoke up loudly. "Roderich and I have plans!"

"Oh really Eliza? He dragging you to go shopping again? Kesesese-"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she seethed back.

"I'm saying you got your roles backwards. Clearly this fine clothed Austrian is the woman of your relationship. Isn't that right Mr. Fancy-pants?"

"I suppose if I enjoyed blowing stuff up and running across the country side like a hooligan I would be the perfect image of a man like yourself." Roderich retaliated with a huff.

"Well it would be a good start-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Germany shouted causing his underlings to all hush.

Liechtenstein who hadn't spoken yet kept eating her breakfast, not paying attention to the other nations. If they weren't in the house, she could move around freely. There would be no Hungary who had orders to watch the other female carefully. Neither Prussia to bribe so she could go out into the gardens on extensive walks. No Austria who worried over her well being like an older uncle. Most importantly, no Germany to evoke the strict laws of the house. This all meant… maybe she could write a letter to her older brother or walk freely without free of being spied on in the gardens!

It had been a three years since she joined Germany. At the time Lily believed that she could protect her brother from the evil allied forces. Everything was so black and white back then. But soon, Lily realized that her logic had been very flawed. In the beginning it had been only the four of them at Germany's house. Herself and Austria had come to live at the same time. Lily remembered the night she had snuck out of her brothers house with a suit case and a heart full of dreams and begged her Uncle Austria to take her with him. Austria had refused her request, but Lily had timed it just right, and the long black car with swastika flags arrived in his driveway. Out of fear of what would happen to the young woman in occupied Austria, Roderich had no choice but to allow her to tag along.

Germany had welcomed her with open arms, well as much as the stiff German could welcome people. He had set up her room, all arranged femininely to her tastes. That night she composed a short letter entailing what she had done for her brother to read. It never left the house.

Switzerland was not an ally of Germany. Germany could not trust Switzerland. Liechtenstein could no longer trust Switzerland. That is the short reasoning the girl was given as her letter was tossed into the fire, blackening and curling on itself as the fire licked and destroyed all her thoughts and love for her older brother. Thus began her days under strict rules. She was to be accompanied by another German at all times. (At this point in time, Germany had declared that they were all Germans if they lived under his roof.) Austria seem to embrace the strict rules openly, thinking it was good to keep such a young girl safe from the outside world. Prussia quickly became her favorite companion, seeing how if he didn't leave her out of boredom she could bribe him to leave. And on those rare occasions he decided to be obnoxious and stay by her side faithfully, at least he wasn't rigid and cold like Austria and Germany.

"Would you like to come?" Ludwig asked suddenly. His blue eyes locked with her big green ones, the look of shock washed over Lily.

"Come again?" she asked meekly.

"Would you like to come to Berlin and see the weapon show with Gilbert and I?" he repeated himself.

"Oh. No thank you, I don't really like loud noises." Lily declined.

"Then you will go out with Roderich and Elizabeta." he decreed making the two couple bristle.

"Where we are going, it wouldn't be appropriate for Miss Liechtenstein to come." Roderich intervened.

Ludwig shook his head, "Lily is much too young to be left at home. There are too many… undesirables around."

"Um…I…" Lily started weakly but Elizabeta stood up furiously.

"Undesirables? We are the ones that keep your house clean and food on your tables, Ludwig!" she hissed.

"Calm down dear. He doesn't mean it like that-"

"Eliza.." Lily barely whispered.

"The hell he doesn't..." she continued. "He obviously doesn't see us as human beings! We're nothing to him!"

"It is not my decision!" Germany countered sternly. "Honestly Elizabeta I must follow the rules…"

"I…"

"Well that's fine and dandy, Ludwig-"

"I WANT TO STAY HOME!" Lily managed to shout out in her cute little voice. The crowd all turned to look at her, confused. "I am eighteen years old, I can take care of myself. Thank you for your concern, but you do not need to burden yourselves with my welfare. I will be fine."

Silence erupted into the room once again. The chirp of birds could be heard muffled from the house walls. All four pair of eyes stared at her in wonder before Germany knitted his eyebrows.

"I still do not approve."

"Oh come on brother, she's not a child. Let her be. It's not like she can leave the property." Prussia intervened with toothy smile. "Besides, an army base isn't a place for a young lady, nor should she be picking up anything lewd from those two." the Prussian jerked his head in the direction of the two spouses. "What do you say brother? Give her a chance?"

Ludwig considered. His stern eyes were looking into Liechtenstein's soul, but she stood her ground and stared right back. "All right. She may stay at home."

Liechtenstein's heart practically soared. Ludwig and Gilbert left within the hour, while Roderich and Elizabeta departed an hour after them. By the time the house was left all to Liechtenstein, the sun was almost halfway up in the sky.

It was a spring day, and a fine time to go walking amongst the flower gardens. Grabbing her shawl and shoving a small book, the tiny woman left through the back door. Her leather shoes crunched the grass as she strolled to a nearby tree that had a stone bench beneath it. As she grew closer however, she heard a deep voice singing. The words unknown to her in a language harsher than German.

Curiosity flooded her veins as she began to look amongst the flower bushes for the source of the singing. Taking a left at the end of her path she quietly stopped to see a rather tall man singing as his spade dug the holes to plant bulbs into the wet soil. His sandy brown hair was spiked straight up in the front, revealing high cheek bones and a perfect forehead. His dark eyelashes covered his eyes halfway and he focused on his task of planting and singing. The mans huge hands scooped the soil, never had Liechtenstein such big hands. The small woman realized the frayed end of his jacket and began to take in his worn attire. A tan jacket, smudged with dirt and miniature holes peppered the material. The only striking garment was a blue and white scarf, that somehow remained spotless on his dusty rack.

The man shifted reaching for a brown bag next to him and stopped singing instantly when he spotted the young girl.

Lily opened and closed her mouth quickly, ashamed of spying. "I-I'm sorry." she stuttered feeling her cheeks heating up. "That was a beautiful song you were singing." she started calmly, the mans face was emotionless, however he seemed to have a grumpy disposition. "That was Dutch, c-correct?" the man nodded taking a bulb from his sack and planting it in a tiny whole.

"I'm Lily. I mean… I'm Liechtenstein." she corrected herself as she approached closer. Standing next to him, the top of his spiky head came to her stomach even though he was hunched over. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Hn." the tall Dutch answered.

Lily frowned slightly, but recovered her smile quickly. "I heard that Germany recently took in the three Dutch states." the man's left eye twitched at her statement. "I mean I'm sorry for your lost… I…" she apologized assuming he was still anger at losing the war thus far. "You must be Netherlands, am I right?" she peeped.

His brown eyes stared at her, Netherlands' features practically screaming go away, but Lily still continued. "Well I suppose you could be Luxembourg, but I heard he was younger than me… and Belgium is a woman. I saw her the day they brought her in…" Netherlands went back to his work, despite not talking, Lily knew he was listening so she continued. "I'm sorry, I don't know anything about the Dutch states. Switzerland kept me quite isolated!"

"We're not the Dutch states." he replied. His German was thick and harsh to her ears, but his words were clearly understood. "We are separate identities. In fact…" his brown eyes frowned at her. "Belgium and I borderline hate each other."

"Oh I am sorry I didn't…" Liechtenstein bit her bottom lip. "..know…"

Netherlands shrugged his shoulders indifferent. "It's alright. I don't expect a little girl who grew up in the Swiss Alps to know this." He picked up his bag and began to walk away. Rudely he did not ask Lily to come with or continue any sort of conversation.

The girl stumbled after him, picking up her skirts as she followed. "Thank you for being so understanding!" she quickly stammered as she jogged to keep up with his giant steps. Netherlands was much taller than her, it was hard to believe that there were men taller than both Uncle Austria and Germany!

They arrived at a small shed which he promptly tossed the bag inside on top of more brown bags full of flower bulbs. From inside he grabbed a water can that sloshed with water. He turned to her and frowned.

"What do you want?" his words were not harsh, but they certainly weren't nice.

"I-I…" she stammered again. Netherlands put a hand on his face rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"You stammer a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"Which is almost as annoying as how many times you say 'your sorry' in a minute. Say what you think and do what you mean." then mans deep voice gruffly spoke.

"I like flowers. I used to plant them in brother's garden." Lily said with full confidence.

Netherlands looked at her bewildered. Taking a moment, he considered what she said, before reaching inside and grabbing out yet another watering pale. "It's empty, we'll have to go to the water spout." he informed as he handed over the rusted pale.

Lily accepted generously.

They walked across the garden to the a metal picket with a fountain on the end in utter silence. Lily swung her pale lightly as she hummed as bounced around as a happy and free woman. That's what she felt, freedom in every sense of the word. Sure she was about to do gardening work with a stranger, but she felt as light a bird.

"You don't speak much do you?" Lily asked as Netherlands pumped water into her pale.

"Maybe you simply speak too much." he countered.

"No, only when I need to fill the void." she answered as she felt her pale getting heavy with weight.

The tall man shrugged carelessly. "I suppose I have been taught it is best to only speak when you have something to say."

"And don't you have much to say?"

"No not really."

"Not even about the war." Lily covered her lips in shock. Did she really let that slip. She looked in horror as Netherlands looked up at her, expecting to see furious eyes. Instead his eyes were calm, one eyebrow slightly quirked and his lips were slightly parted. "I-I mean…"

"Especially the war." he stopped her from stammering. "There's nothing to be said." he stopped pumping the water out and stood quickly.

They strolled back to the garden, Netherlands began watering the plants on one side and Lily got the others on the opposite side. Silence, the girl was tired of it.

How long had she been at Germany's house? Must have been ages now.

"How long have you been here, Netherlands?" she asked suddenly.

Then Dutch frowned. "Two years." A year less than herself.

"Really, I have never seen you before."

"That's because I tend to work in the gardens when no one is around. Which I suppose someone was."

"Oh, sorry… I could leave.."

"It's alright." he huffed. "A change of pace is never bad."

"That's good." she replied sweetly.

Her chest seem to lighten. It shocked her at first. Since when had there been something so tight and constricting there? As she watered the twentieth bush it all became clear. Liechtenstein had been lonely these past three years. When was the last time someone was honest with her? She looked over to Netherlands, who had her back to her as he stiffly watered the plants. Lily didn't know if he liked her or not, but for some odd reason she felt giddy. Almost like a school girl that found out she had a secret admirer. Though this man was far from it. Maybe it all boiled down to one simple fact. Netherlands, didn't mind her presence.

Germany treated her as an asset not as any relation of a human being. Though she owned barely anything, the fact that another German speaking country aligned itself with him had its uses. He was sure that her stubborn older brother would join Germany and his alliance any week now. He was a collector of nations, and Lily was a prize. Austria, her uncle, she knew he loved her dearly. But in this house it was so stressful, he spent many hours and resources protecting her from the knowledge of the outside world. Were they winning? Did she know anyone who has died in the war? What was the state of her territory? Lily honestly couldn't answer any of these things. But without Austria knowing if he was hurting her or not, he made sure that her days were filled worry free. The result was back to back bland days.

Then there was Hungary. She was not a Germanic, but was brought in through her Uncles grace to be thought as one of the crew. Hungary also spent most of her time shielding her from the truth, but unlike Austria, once in awhile she allowed her sadness to seep in. It was Liechtenstein's true alarm clock that let her know, not all was well. If there was one person in the whole house that would tell her the truth and not treat her as some child, it was Prussia. But everything came with a price, and the older brother was very much loyal to his younger brother's cause. However, he did allow her to attempt to send a letter to her older brother once during Christmas. However, she had to pull a viciously mean trick on her uncle. Despite her efforts, and the Prussian's, her letter was discovered by Germany's spy just before it was about to leave the gates.

So far, Netherlands didn't do any of those things. Lily didn't suspect he would. After all he wasn't a Germanic country, just an occupied nation that didn't get labeled an undesirable. That is why she felt so free, so happy. For the first time in three years she was allowed to laugh and just enjoy herself. He took her as she was, that all Lily wanted in that point and time of her life.

"Look." his gruff voice muttered.

Liechtenstein followed his finger to a small flower. A tulip was blooming early, its red petals barely visible. Quickly he plucked it handing over to Liechtenstein. No emotion still graced his features. "If you are lucky it'll continue to bloom in a vase."

Liechtenstein took the flower, giving it a small whiff of its glorious fragrance. "Thank you."

"I should really be getting work." Netherlands said taking her can from her grip. "I got a fence to mend."

"Oh…" Lily said slightly disappointed.

"I'm in the gardens in the early mornings usually." Netherlands said off hand as he walked away. "If you like, you can help me whenever you like."

A warm feeling flooded her chest once more. "I will!" she proclaimed proudly.

* * *

**Alright for those who may be reading my other story Romano and Me, fear not it is not on hiatus. I have two versions of chapter 7 that i have written and I am trying to like forge them together... which is difficult. I am in my last week of college and I have taken spring break off from work so I will try and finish the next chapter by then.**

**Now as for this new story. I am writing this because I have fallen in love with a Dutch... Yep straight from Netherlands and for some odd reason it has bitten me to write a Netherlands fic. Now why did I pick Liechtenstein of all countries to be pared off with him? Well I read somewhere he likes... lolita... and who is lolita looking in Hetalia? Yep, Liechtenstein. Or at least I think she'd look killer in some Lolita dresses. So I will be updating this story when Romano and Me is stuck in a rut that I gotta tackle with or just want a nice change of pace in my writing. I see this being about five chapters long. And I might up this to M cuz I dont think theres enough mature stories with Liechtenstein or Netherlands (that isn't like Canada). So yeah read and enjoy friends!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily felt alone and smothered. There was no one in the great house of Germany that she could relate to. Everything had its strict place in life, hers was to be the German doll. Lily happened to be far to fragile to be alone and walk the streets of Berlin, far to delicate to ever walk down a flight of stairs without holding someone's hand. The walls of the house seem to have an iron grip on her life. She felt like a tiny bird grasping for air as a mean child gripped her tiny feathered body until she popped.

Her room was a doll's cage. Lily had twenty seven different dresses in her richly garnished wardrobe. She knew, because Lily had once counted each gown out of sheer boredom. It was quickly assessed that her dresses had all a few things in common. They were all tailored out of expensive bolts of cloth, cloth that was banned to many because of war time. Each dress were all shaped to accentuate her girlish body. One might think a girlish figure was a nice compliment, but for Liechtenstein it was the literal meaning. Her breasts we nonexistent, her hips barely flared out, and her thighs were thin as a twelve year old. Worst of all, her face was quite round, giving her the perpetual baby face.

If one item could describe Liechtenstein it would be the porcelain doll. Lily was meek and beautiful as a dressed up French doll.

When she rose that morning, the girl was hardly surprised to find a white lacy dress with a blue ribbon at the waist laying out on her desk. Every thing she wore was dictated by someone in Germany's house, most likely Germany himself. Deftly, she moved out of her bed tossing her white cottoned gown onto her bed. The gust of cold air hitting her naked figure made her gasp and her skin shiver.

Her vanity desk large mirror reflected her nakedness. Lily looked sadly at her pale, thin, shapeless figure before reaching for her underwear and began to clothe herself.

One singular knock came at her door before it burst open widely. Lily scarcely had time to cover her body before Gilbert strolled in as if he owned the place. Liechtenstein supposed her did, partially. He was after all East Germany, so he claimed.

"G-Gilbert! Mister Prussia, please leave!" she gasped as she held her white dress to her body.

The older man smirked and closed the door as if her state of undress was a gift. Oh how that lewd smile made Lily's heart beat quickly. If it was because she thought he was extremely handsome or not Lily didn't know. All she knew is that she desperately wanted to get dress away from his red prying eyes.

"Lizzy sent me up her to do your hair." he stated with a rogue smile, his white teeth were bright even in the pale morning light.

"I-I need to get dressed." she squeaked.

He shrugged, "So get dressed."

"Not with you staring at me!" Lily cried as she shook in the cool morning air. Her tiny hands made extra care to cover her naked chest as he walked by over to a corner of her room, looking out into the court yard. "Please leave." Liechtenstein requested once more.

With his back turned he cocked his head, "Can't see anything from here, get dressed already." he ordered.

Other than Germany himself, there was no one with more power than Prussia. Liechtenstein really should have been thanking her lucky stars that the older man wasn't forcing her to get dress in his view. Though she most certainly wasn't going to argue once again with Gilbert, she certainly did not feel lucky. The young girl felt shy, violated, embarrassed. In all of her long years of life as a nation, Lily figured she never had gotten dressed so fast in her life.

"Can I look now?" Prussia laughed.

"Y-Yes. I'm decent."

"Heh.." The Prussian scoffed. "Ludwig wants to go to town. We are to go with him." he explained as she sat in her chair in front of many different types of ribbons and makeup.

"W-Where are we going Mister Beilschmidt?" she sighed as she felt his long fingers trail through her messy hair, pulling a few tangles out. Her body remained stiff despite the relaxing feeling coursing through her veins.

"To the capitol. A very important man is holding a luncheon." Prussia stated awkwardly as if he were reading from a card. No doubt he was repeating Ludwig's words.

"T-That sounds nice… Gilbert?" she stuttered.

"What?"

"Why do I have to go?"

"You're German." he stated mildly as he brushed her golden locks.

"But I'm Liechtenst-"

His warm free hand clasped her mouth. The motion smarted slightly causing the girl to gasp. Lily could see her wide eyes in the mirror and his red ones staring right back into hers. They were full of seriousness, as if she had said something dangerous.

"We are all German now." he stated slowly. "Remember that. Okay, Lily?" he removed his hand, the girl brushed her fingers over her abused lips.

She nodded as she swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry Gilbert, old habits die hard, or so I've heard."

"Well I wont tell anyone. Just don't mess up again." he muttered before going back to her hair, combing her hair silky smooth.

Liechtenstein didn't pay attention to Gilbert as he worked. Her mind was once again trailing off. So she was German now? That didn't sound right. Lily hadn't been German for the longest time. Why were things changing again? Another red flag screamed to her, "Not all things are right." Something about this house was wrong. This was proof.

Her eyes floated to the green tulip bud in her ornate vase. At the tip was red petals beginning to form. To her, this tulip signified that freedom could be found with in the walls of the German Estate. But how much freedom could be found, Lily did not know. The taste of freedom was on her lips out there in that garden. However right now as she watched Gilbert transform her bed head into elegant head of curls, the taste faded.

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Germany shouted as his hot headed self paced back and forth along the walk way. The neatly pathed drive way remained empty of any cars to Ludwig's dismay. "Where is that damn Dane?" he cursed. "I'll have him beaten if he isn't here soon! We cannot be late for General Jodl!"

Lily toed the rocks, not looking at Germany. Denmark, their usual driver had a habit of being late. However 'accidental' mistakes were becoming dangerous in this house. Germany held a bright mind, he knew about all different forms of rebellion. Last week Lily heard that France had received a violent blow to the face when he smarted off to Germany. It was hard for Lily to believe that once a strong nation had received such treatment. But times were changing.

"That's it!" Germany hissed. "Gilbert go grab a man from outback. We don't need fucking Denmark to drive us there."

Quickly the older brother disappeared out into the back. Lily resigned herself to a seat on a bench. "You better not get any stains on that dress of yours!" Germany spat, his temper getting the best of himself.

"Germany, Liechtenstein hasn't don't anything wrong. No reason to take out your temper on her." her uncle gallantly defended her. But it was stiff and not comforting. At this point in time she wished Hungary was beside her. Though to woman was usually troublesome containing her within the rules of the Germany Estate, at least Lily would have felt the woman's comforting grip. But Hungary wasn't German and couldn't attend this meeting. The sting of tears of distress and confusion were straining to fall. But Liechtenstein knew to quell those tears. If her makeup smudged, Ludwig would be very disappointed.

Before Lily could ease her quivering lip, Gilbert was back with a tall man that she instantly recognized. Her mouth fell slightly open to see Netherlands once again. He looked more gruff and displeased than usual. There was stains on his clothes from dirt and sweat. He had been working hard out back, and his filthy body glistened in the late morning light.

"Oh dear fucking god, could you have picked any more filthier servant, Gilbert?"

"Hey! He was available and not hiding like the others." Gilbert quipped his younger brother.

"Fine he will have to do. Austria!"

"You don't have to shout, I am after all right next to you."

"Just give this man your bloody coat." Germany ordered.

Roderich gave him a puzzled look before frowning. That was his best coat, a good five inches longer than his usual overcoats and made from a heavy but very soft cloth. The buttons were forged from silver and the cuffs had two rubies encrusted into fabric. But, Austria had no choice, so he disrobed revealing a white shirt that was so thin and perfect that the complexion of his skin could be seen.

Netherlands took it rudely before tossing his worn coat into the bushes next to the house and began to button up the long coat. His dirty state was covered for the most part though the coast was snug around his chest and shoulders.

"It will have to do." Ludwig confirmed.

"It will have to because we are about to be late." Gilbert commented causing his brother to let out an audible hiss.

"Get the damn car." Ludwig pushed the taller man with all his might, causing the underling to stumble. Netherlands barely had time to catch himself and he gave Germany a nasty look before disappearing to the barn where all of Ludwig's cars were kept.

Lily looked down at her shoes and didn't look back up until she heard the sound of the car humming and driving up to the house. The four of them piled into the car. Lily sat behind the driver and stared at the back of his head. A sense of wanting to talk to this man coursed through her. But Liechtenstein knew she never could, not in front of Germany of all people.

The drive was dipped in silence. Only the sound of the irritated Ludwig as he glanced ever so often back to his pocket watch. Lily turn her eyes from Netherlands and the rest of the passengers to the outside world. Every house and shop seem to be waving the crimson Nazi flag. A group of Gestapo were halting citizens, checking papers. There stern, black attire was so menacing and Lily diverted her eyes when a blonde youth that strikingly resembled Ludwig looked her way. He gave her a toothy grin before he saluted their car. What had happened to Berlin? Everything seem so different and Lily honestly didn't know why.

Soon they pulled up to a grand building with two huge Nazi banners flanking the archway to the house. The car came to a stop and Netherlands quickly hopped out to open her door. Ludwig and the two other males climbed out immediately. Netherlands offered her his hand properly. A distinct sense of shyness spread to her finger tips. That large hand, rough from yard work was held firmly before her. A thought coursed through her mind, "What would such a strong hand feel like?" before taking it. His hand instantly engulfed her own in a sturdy but gentle grip. Daintily she climbed from the vehicle and the Netherlands let go of her hand to rush to the doors opening it for the four of them, bowing his large form.

Climbing the stairs Lily following in the back glanced at the Dutch. His eyes were boring into her with intensity. Lily smiled at him and mouthed, "Hello." his strong looks turned bewildered before she past him out of her view.

A fine music engulfed them as they entered that reminded her of Roderich's ballads. People, all high class were sitting in various tables, people playing cards and enjoying cake. A waiter approached and bowed.

"Mister Beilschmidt?"

"Yes." Ludwig confirmed.

"Ah General Jodl is waiting this way."

They followed him into a large room that was sealed from the rest of the restaurant to a grand table with a balding man in a crisp uniform.

Gilbert and Ludwig saluted the man promptly and the man lazily saluted back before they were all seated.

"So good to see you." the general spoke as he took a smoke and lit it. "Would you like one." he offered to the males. Both Ludwig and Roderich declined while Gilbert happily took the cigarette inhaling on deeply. "So good to see the embodiment of all the German states."

Ludwig shook his head, "Not all. Switzerland still refuses to join us on our glorious march on Europe."

The military man gave a heart laugh, "Since when have the Swiss ever been German? Good god they even speak their German wrong!" Gilbert gave a loud snort in agreement. While Lily's heart dropped at the insult of her brother. "If the stubborn Swiss wants to not join us, then they will suffer the consequences when they are forced into submission." Jodl concluded in a seers tone.

Austria seem to fiddle uncomfortable in his chair, the dark words even got Lily worried. Jodl turned his eyes to Lily and gave her a smile. A smile she found creepy and wrong. "Why Miss Liechtenstein you are forever beautiful and young!" he commented.

"T-Thank you."

The mans smile faltered. "You speak like a Swiss I see. Ludwig you must correct this by the time I see her next. She is quite dreadful."

Lily closed and opened her mouth, but decided to remain silent.

"I will make it one of my highest priorities, General Jodl." Ludwig answered.

"Good, good. Ah news! You must tell me Germany, how is it having all those other countries living with you?"

"Tolerable for the most part. France is a handful as expected. But his spirit will eventually be broken just like the rest of them."

"Ah yes I agree. The French are quite a bunch of stubborn pigs. Much too prideful for my tastes. I feel for you, as do your fellow countrymen." the man said solemnly. "I see that you brought a tall fellow to serve you. Is that the Netherlands?"

"Indeed. He is quite country. He never gives me much problems."

"Well the Dutch are practically our brothers, no? It's good to see that their embodiment is accepting us. Ah that reminds me. If I were you I would have some extra beds brought in."

"Oh?" Gilbert spoke up. "I thought we had pretty much all of Europe taken." Jodl shook his head taking a drink of alcohol.

"We are going to invade the east."

"What?" Austria whispered. "I thought we had a pact with the Russians." Austria started.

Jodl frowned. "The Slavs don't need all that land. Besides… who can trust a Russian? All of Eastern Europe is slated to fall by August this year." which the man drank to emptying his glance in one gulp.

Lily sat there stunned. Russia, whom she had met once a long time ago seem like such a huge country. One that could never be toppled. He was gentle speaking, and had once picked her a flower out of her brothers garden giving it to her. It was strange to think about a man that she had once thought to be the most gentle giant in the world was slated to… simply disappear.

The rest of the meeting went on. Mainly going over plans for the invasions and what Ludwig and themselves could do to get their people to join and give them more support. None of this really applied to Liechtenstein after all she was apart of Germany now, and her people were so few that it really didn't matter if they joined or not. The whole ordeal was formal. Hours past and Lily had nibbled at several different plates of food. The men had had several glasses of beer and were more joking than really seriously considering their plans of invading Russian territory.

A maid came in with more rounds of beer for the men and she spotted a large shadow at the door. The spikiness of the head gave it the person away. For the whole time Netherlands had been standing at the door waiting to serve? No doubt he was hungry. Lily felt the need to help him. The maid was about to leave again when Lily spoke.

"Excuse me! Can I have some rolls and oranges?" she ordered politely. The woman curtsied and went to fulfill the order.

"What an odd order." Jodl commented. "Tell me are you pregnant?" the drunk man laughed. Lily blushed deeply.

"Ha!" Prussia laughed. "Our Miss Lily is the picture perfect of modesty and purity."

"What a wonderful thing in times such as these." Jodl lifted his glass. "To Liechtenstein's purity!" the men drank to that deeply. All the time, Lily felt uncomfortable and mocked.

The maid reentered handing her food over before disappearing again. She lightly nibbled on her food while hiding bits of orange and rolls in a napkin. When it was full enough she stood suddenly.

"Excuse me. I'm afraid I must use the bathroom." the men nodded and she left glad there was no Hungary to fallow her every step.

As soon as Lily left the room she grabbed Netherlands' hand and dragged him away from the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I wish to walk out the garden." Lily answered simply. The tall man never answered, he just allowed this young woman lead him out into the crisp air by the hand.

Liechtenstein's actions were exhilarating. Her heart was beating fast as she took control of her own life and impulsively held this man's hand. Like a young boy taking out his papa's truck out for the first time without permission, she had a wide smile on her face.

Once they were both away from the lavish building she pulled Netherlands down onto a bench secluded from others. Gently she revealed her napkin to the man. "Here. I thought you might be hungry."

The man's grumpy face turned into utter surprise. He took her offer and ripped off an orange slice, drinking in the juices. It was soothing to feel the wetness in his dry mouth. "Thank you." he said with a awkward half smile. He gingerly took a roll in his mouth and he ate in silence.

Lily didn't mind. After hearing of war for the past several hours, silence was liberating. Netherlands shifted and unbuttoned her uncles tight jacket. "God I've been waiting to take this stupid thing off."

Lily giggled. "Good thing I decided to escape."

"Well," he said shrugging off the garment, "Just don't get caught. I think Germany would actually whip me for this."

Lily frowned. "They whip you?" she asked.

"Possibly."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Maybe I don't think its good to talk about this with a lady?"

Lily puckered her lips. "Fine I'll give you that."

Netherlands chuckled before leaning back in a relaxing way, slumping down in the bench with an arm slung over his eyes as he sighed, "Thank you though, really. I haven't eaten much lately. Hell I don't know when was the last time I had an orange."

"It's no problem. I figured you were hungry and tired of being on your feet." she clasped her hands, "Sure is pretty here." she commented. Netherlands never answered, he remained silent and relaxing. "Netherlands-"

"You can call me Jurriaan." Netherlands sighed.

"Jurriaan?"

"That's what I am called sometimes."

"Jurriaan." Lily smiled brightly as she softly whispered his name.

"Hn?"

"Nothing, I was just trying it out."

"Don't wear it out."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't do that."

"Okay."

* * *

**Holy cow guys, I started and restarted this chapter over and over. Today and yesterday I decided that I was going to get this done by today and viola here we are! I would really like to give a shout out to my three reviewers and all the people that added this story to their favorites. I deeply appreciate it. I do realize that both Liechtenstein and Netherlands are not popular amongst the fan of Hetalia, so I really wasn't expecting any reviews. And my they were such nice reviews too! I do not know when I will be able to update again. My main story is going under reconstruction with a help a beta'r. So I have a good feeling after I update that story I will be updating this story more than the other story for awhile. So that's good news for you guys! **

**Also. What is your thoughts on the name Jurriaan. I do not like the name Lars or Jan that people seem to use popularly. Jan doesnt sound like January its Yan which in my opinion, ugly, then Lars or Larz reminds me of an old man who may work at a local dump. For those that are wondering Jurriann is pronounced Yurian. To my knowledge anyways. I'm only starting to learn Dutch which makes me a terrible expert xD.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sometimes Liechtenstein half wondered if Netherlands happened to be part ghost. Every moment she could steal away to go out into the gardens in the mornings, the girl could never find the Dutch. The signs of him were there, but the man had vanished into the warm, spring air. Often she would jog quickly ahead of Hungary, to stumble by a rose bush that had a faint scent of tobacco. As if Juriaan had just been there smoking but recently left to another part of the gardens. This perplexed her. Germany's gardens were large, but nothing that could hide a whole person, and most certainly not someone as tall as Netherlands.

"What are you looking for?" Hungary asked on several occasions.

"Oh, I thought I saw a rare bird." she would lie quickly.

The month of April passed by with relatively no commotion. As May came in, Gilbert replaced Elizabeta. Hungary laid ill in bed with a bed case of allergies. Gilbert would huff and puff about picking roses or just walking the small enclosed garden.

"Aren't you bored of this? We just went here yesterday. Let me take you to Berlin." everyday consisted of these complaints and offers. But Lily denied them all, her eyes continued to search for the Dutch man. Fate had allowed her to enjoy his quiet serenity twice now, surely it would grant her a third or fourth time?

But the world seem to have engulfed the man leaving him to be never found. The only sign he remained with in the walls of Germany's estate, were cigarette buds that dotted the ground. However, it could have easily been Gilbert smoking, but the scent told her other wise. Gilbert smelt bitter, Juriaan did not.

The month of May crept into being and Lily received a sudden opportunity at freedom.

"We're going north." Ludwig announced one night over dinner. "We have a potential to extend further into Scandinavia and the higher ups have advised we go in almost full strength."

Her uncle straightened in his seat, "Who exactly is going?" his voice was weary and uncertainty. Liechtenstein didn't blame him. Austria, much like herself had been forged into a finer nation his hands weren't meant for war. They were just not built to rough it out in battle or the wilderness like Germany and Prussia.

Ludwig looked bewildered at the fine clothed man. "Why the three of us men, of course." his answer rang from his mouth as if it were a common and logical decision.

"And who exactly will run the house hold in your absence? You have a mountain of servant nations wondering about." Elizabeta's voice chided in.

"I am leaving one ally here. Italy will be here in my absence. His brother can take over all Italy while his younger brother is here. It's a perfect job for such a coward." Ludwig divulged the extra information with an long sigh.

"For the glory of the German race." Prussia lifted his glass. The other members at the table followed, most not as enthusiastic.

They were all German now. The motto slapped them all in the face. Liechtenstein might as well been called Fraulein Germany.

* * *

Italy arrived five hours after Germany, Austria, and Prussia left. A day and half late. In case Italy never showed up, Lily would be appointed to lead the house hold. A wave of relief washed over her when she saw his blue uniform walking up the path to their estate. He brought a huge briefcase that he swung as he did some weird dance as his voice rang out in a strange Italian tune. From her window chair, Lily giggled at the sight. She had forgotten how incredibly cute the man was.

"Feliciano?" Elizabeta coarse, allergy ridden voice screamed from the front door.

The man stopped his singing and dancing. Even far away his large beaming smile could be seen. "Miss Hungary?" he called back his voice full of delight.

"Oh my god! Feli!" Hungary ushed like a mother hen over her chick before rushing out onto the lawn to meet the man half way in a bear hug. There reunion was drowned out by laughter, Lily found herself feeling down hearted. Her thoughts wondered to her brother. How she wished she could be reunited with Vash. But no such thing would happen for a long time, she knew.

Crawling from her spot, Lily walked to the front door to great Italy as well. The two crossed over the threshold still with their arms wrapped around each other, stumbling and taking out the coat rack. Lily barely had time to side step the object before it made a loud thud with the floor.

"Oh shoot, sorry Liechtenstein." Hungary said as she finally let her embrace fall from the Italian. The woman sneezed violently into her handkerchief.

"Italy this is Miss Liechtenstein. You remember her don't you? She is Switzerland's little sister." she managed in a nasal sounding voice.

Italy beamed at her before kissing Lily on the cheeks twice. The girl blushed in total shock, "Of course I do. My you are such a pretty little girl, aren't you!"

"T-Thank you." she muttered as her cheeks began to heat up. "I'm glad you have finally showed up, Italy. I was put in charge in case you never turned up. So…" she trailed off not sure in what she should say.

"Oh I am truly sorry about that. But there were so many pretty ladies to great me, I had to sample them all." the Italian indulged. "I hope Germany wasn't too mad."

"Not at all." Lily lied.

"Italy you should really be more responsible." Elizabeta told the truth. "We are just two women surrounded by many conquered nations. What if they decided to rebel."

Feliciano seem to stiffen, "You don't think they actually would, do you?"

"No." Hungary sighed at the blatant show of cowardice from the man. Lily supposed that was why Eliza was kept in such high regards. If the other's tried to revolt, this woman would beat them down to protect her Uncle's things.

Italy brightened once more before heading into the kitchen. "I'm hungry Miss Eliza, would you like something as well?"

"No, I'm not in the mood for pasta." she admitted as she sniffled into her kerchief.

"That's too bad. It would have cured your cold. What about you Miss Lily?"

"Oh no, I'm not hungry." she whispered softly. "Would it be okay if I went out into the garden, Italy?"

"I don't see why not." he replied as he headed into the kitchen. "Help me find my way around the kitchen, please, Eliza."

Hungary quickly intervened with Liechtenstein's freedom. "Feliciano, you were sent here to look after Miss Liechtenstein and the house. We cannot have her wondering around without company…"

"Why? Are they terrible men?" he asked fearfully.

"No… it's just…"

"She's a big girl, Hungary." Italy concluded good naturedly.

Hungary did nothing more than frown and sniffle. Not feeling well enough to argue with the young nation this left Liechtenstein to her own devices. Before the two reunited friends could start up another conversation, Liechtenstein was out the door. Quickly her steps made their way to the garden. Like a phantom, Netherlands appeared.

Liechtenstein stopped in front the tall Dutch who spaded the earth and placing in seeds. "Where have you been?" Liechtenstein asked after realizing that Juriaan wasn't going to acknowledge her presence.

"Here. It's not like I can actually leave this place." he mumbled.

"How come I could never find you?" she asked slightly bitter, her voice high a childish.

"Mmm I don't like too many people around making noise. If you wish to see me, I suggest to come by yourself." he said bluntly.

"How!" the girl spoke a little loudly. This made Juriaan stare up at her, a deep frown on his face. "I can never be alone. So if I want to see you, then how do I do this?"

A pause passed, and Netherlands went back to his seeds.

"Why is it that you want to see me so much?" he asked finally. "After all you are German-"

"I am not German." Lily seethed, tears flooding to her eyes. "I am Liechtenstein, I'm not German!" the girls knees began to shake as she looked into Netherlands' eyes. No sympathy, almost cold. "I…" she tried to begin but her voice seem to leave her. Saying she was German was too cruel. As the years ticked by, Lily only wish she could go back home to the mountains. Lily wanted to feel the Liechtenstein soil in her hands, smell the Edelweiss that her brother grew in huge amounts by the front door. Most of all, she wanted her older brother. Sweet, quiet Switzerland, how he must be worrying about her now. All she had were these tiny moments where home didn't feel so far away. In a way, Netherlands cruelly reminded her of her older brother. So quiet, so frank. Taking a few breaths she stilled herself, "I feel as if I can forget the cage I'm trapped in when I'm around you. It's almost like a slice of home is here in this garden. You make me feel as if I'm not a child, as if I have an identity again."

"You might as well forget that feeling." the man answer coldly. "For we are all German now."

"Even you?"

"Even me."

"You're terrible and mean." Liechtenstein bit back at the Dutch. A few warm tears slipped down her pale cheeks. This caused Juriaan's face to falter and soften.

"I'm sorry Liechtenstein." he said as one of his big hands awkwardly touched her shoulder. "I'm just used to being blunt. I didn't mean to make you cry." The girl just let out a few sobs, crying into her hands. Netherlands felt uncomfortable watching her display such sadness in front of him. "What do you want me to say?" a slight edge of desperateness trilled through his vocal cords. He swallowed thickly. "Do you want me to lie? Is that it? Do you want me to say there's not a war that your people is apart of?"

Lily just hiccupped and shook her head. She would have answered but a strange voice piped up.

"Oh what is this? Dude Netherlands did you make a girl cry again?" the voice was loud and rather carefree, causing both of their heads to snap up in the mans direction.

"Denmark…" Juriaan half growled.

Lily blinked her tears away to see an overly smiling face framed by wild hair. The man was soon in her bubble looking at her as if she were an interesting toy. His bright blue eyes twinkled with mischievousness.

"Don't worry miss!" he cooed loudly as he pushed her into a too tight embrace. "This Dutchman just hasn't been laid in a century! Don't fret your pretty little head over his gruffness. The Dutch are just known to be ass holes-"

Lily was pushed from Denmark's embrace to see Netherlands grabbing the blonde by the hair. The former Viking hissed in pain as his smashed and to the side craned on the dirt path. All the while, Netherlands gigantic hand pinned the Dane down.

"You're stepping on my seeds." Netherlands said calmly before releasing the man.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What is it with people being so violent with me lately?" the man pouted as he sat up brushing his worn coat. "Do you know what has happened to me, Miss?"

Lily shook her head. "No I don't have a clue, sorry."

"Well first off earlier this year I am rudely conquered by those Yodeling heehaws, then I am stuffed in a small shed with about 5 other men. Then Norge, he comes and instead of embracing me, happy to see me, he punches me in the teeth. Look at this I have a lose tooth." he pointed to one of his front teeth. "What if I lose a tooth, I'll be the laughing stock of Scandinavia."

"You already are." Netherlands cut in.

"Yeah well that's not what your sister thought last night-"

An upper cut from Netherlands made the Dane change course in his topic quickly.

"Ouch ya prick. But anyways, I get up today and I am ordered to add a whole 3 more meters to our left wall. That shack is about to collapse and they want me to make the thing bigger. I swear German's are forever drunk."

"That does seem dreadful."

Netherlands scoffed, "Don't give him pity, Liechtenstein. First of all when Norway joined us here in hell, he punched Denmark here because of surrendering so easily. You know what that lead to right?"

"No."

"You're naïve." the older man quipped. "Quick access to conquering Norway. Norway is here because of this idiot. Ever since he's been here, he's received far more food than any of us. In fact he gets three square meals a day."

Lily looked up at Netherlands in horror. "You mean you don't?"

"Of course not."

"Hey now." Denmark spoke up. "Don't try and make me look like a demon. I did all that to save my people. I don't need my country to be treated terribly like yours, Juriaan."

Netherlands didn't even bother to look at the man. Instead his eyes seem to glance off into the distance. His thoughts must have been a thousand kilometers away, somewhere where suppression could not reach him, a place Liechtenstein would never know.

"Tell me, ma'am, do you like to dance?" Denmark asked out of nowhere. His words seem to snap the Dutch back to the garden for he his frown deepened.

"What are you planning? Do you even know who this lady is?"

"Why of course I do! You are Miss Liechtenstein! The pearl of the German empire." Denmark suavely as he mocked bowed to her, making Lily giggle in delight as he took her hand in his and placed a quick kiss on her knuckles. "Now tell me, ma'am do you like to dance? And ignore this Dutch's gripes. It's an easy question, needs only an easy answer."

"Yes." Lily answered. "I really do Mister Denmark. I used to dance all the time back in Switzerland."

"Oh! Don't they let you dance anymore, my flower?" she shook her head no. "Then you must come to the servants quarters tonight! You and I and the other's will sing and dance!"

"That is not happening." Netherlands interrupted. "You know damn well they watch her like a hawk in there. If she's caught with us, god cant even count the number of beatings we will all get!"

"Ah, ah, Netherlands. I am not going to let your bitterness into this argument. Besides…" he smiled wickedly. "I am too smart to get caught. And they're not home now. Perfect opportunity to let Lily have some fun. And I have been saving my meals up for this occasion!"

"Lily!" Hungary's stuffy voice called from the kitchen window.

"Oh no the Hungarian is calling you." The Dane let out a whistle. "She sure does have a rack, even now days."

"Lily! Where are you?" Hungary called once more.

The Dane began to walk away before adding, "Tonight, leave your window open."

He was gone just as quickly as he came.

"Liechtenstein!" Hungary's sharp voice called.

But Lily looked up at Juriaan, "What should I do?" she asked.

The Dutch shrugged. "Do what you want."

"Can I trust him?"

The Dutch let out a dry chuckle. "Mathias doesn't have the ability to hurt a fly, but I still wouldn't trust him."

His words didn't even echo in her head. Liechtenstein had already made her mind up. The girl dashed off to Hungary's calls, leaving Netherlands alone.

Grumbling darkly, the Dutch abandoned his seeds and searched for the Dane. Mathias was found quickly, amongst long pieces of wood he was marking to later be sawed down to the right size.

"Why did you do that, exactly?" Netherlands spoke.

"Huh? Oh you mean the girl. I really was planning on having a party tonight. Something Belgium and I have been concocting for the past month since we heard of the possible news of Germany leaving for Finland." Those last few words left the mans mouth sadly. Germany going to Scandinavia could only mean one thing really. Netherlands, last he had heard before succumbing to defeat, learned that Finland was in a bitter fight with Russia. With Germany looking at Scandinavia to expand into, there was no chance that the bright Fin could hold out two powerful nations.

"But why did you invite, Liechtenstein?" Netherlands decided to steer away from the dark truth involving Finland. "She is one of them you know."

"Ah, but being Germany's personal driver I get the privilege to see the things that go on. That girl… she looks so sad, so out of place. You know Bel agrees with me. That girl is probably just as big of a prisoner as us."

"My sister is a hopeless gossip." Netherlands countered as he reached into his pocket taking out his pipe before lighting it.

Denmark's nose crinkled at the smell, "Is that cloves your smoking? So you can't get tobacco so you smoke a spice. Dear god Juriaan, it's burning my nose from here."

"Stop your annoying whining and tell me why you're so interested in Liechtenstein."

"Bah! I'm not interested in her like THAT." Denmark laughed. "Just… when was the last time I touched a girls hand? God I miss women, Netherlands. I miss they're warmth, their soft skin…"

"Stop," Netherlands voice came out roughly. "I get it."

"Glad you do. Now if you don't mind. I got until tonight to add 3 meters onto our shack. Go away you depressing Dutchman."

* * *

**_Zomg guys. I'm sooooo sorry I took so long to write this. First off I got stuck, then I'm like I wanna draw. By the time I wanted to write again it was midterm time and I had to write a 7 paged history report. After that dreadful thing I decided to go back to drawing. Today I finally pooped out on drawing and decided I wanna write and booya it was my weekend and I had all of my homework done. So here I am with this chapter. Btw Denmark was hella fun to write. After I finish this fanfic or my other one I am so gonna do a Denmark fic!_**

**_Also, heads up. The next thing I'm going to update is Romano and Me. I have edited, my beta'r has edited it, so it is time I get my butt in gear and update that story! However, I use a beta'r for that. So if I am in must write mode for long enough, you may see this one updated again... or another one shot that involves that sexy, sweet, and fine Dane. Anyways, tell me how you guys are liking this! If you got any suggestions let me know!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

A sense of the out most giddiness washed over Liechtenstein. Several times Lily had to coach herself to not smile too much as Hungary combed her hair and helped her into her night shift. It felt like a strong coarse of electricity kept jolting through her limbs, all she wanted to do was get up and run until her excitement drained. But Hungary would instantly suspect something, so like an overly trained doll, Lily remained stiff as a statue. Replying disinterested as she answered Hungary's babbling about Italy's arrival.

When the woman finally left her room, Liechtenstein practically bolted to her window opening it widely. She peered out into the darkness hoping to spot Denmark or Netherlands. There wasn't even a sound besides the crickets chirping or the sound of men strolling by the high walls of Germany's estate. Deciding quickly she could hardly go out dancing in a her garments, Lily opened her closet, reaching for her old, simple maroon dress. The heavy cotton was abrasive and Liechtenstein almost wrinkled her nose at the poor quality. It was hard to believe that she had turned up at Germany's doorstep wearing this exact dress.

Slipping the thing on, she blew out her oil lamp before diving under her bed's covers. Lily laid still as a board for what seemed like an eternity awaiting for Denmark's arrival. It came twenty minutes after eleven, after Liechtenstein had fallen asleep.

"Hey." a voice whispered. "Wake up Miss Liechtenstein." Denmark shook her shoulder gently. Her eyes opened to see the his shadowy figure. "Ah good, there we are." he smiled widely, his teeth reflected off the little light in the room. It reminded her of the Cheshire cat; however Lily was no Alice.

"What time is it?" she yawned sleepily.

The Dane shrugged his broad shoulders with an air of indifference. "Midnight I assume."

Lily tried to wipe away her sleepiness, but the poor girl had never been awake at such a late hour before. "Where's Jurriaan?" she managed to mumble.

"Down there." he pointed outside her window as he began to search her room, quietly.

Lily approached the window seal, and sure enough she could see the hot, red ember within Netherlands' pipe. "How did you get up here?" she asked after seeing no ladder nor rope. Lily heard the sound of her wooden chest creaking open, drawing her attention from Netherlands to Denmark. "What are you doing?" the girl managed to say in a slightly too high pitched tone.

"Looking for your means of escape." Denmark answered simply as he shifted through Liechtenstein's winter attire. He tossed dresses, stockings, gloves, and too Lily's horror, panties that were made from a thicker cloth, which she noticed his hands and eyes seem to linger slightly too long on before carelessly flinging them aside. Lily's cheeks flushed hotly, but from embarrassment or anger could be debated. All she could do was to pick up her personal belongings and pile them on her vanity desk. Finally, the tall man smirked as he revealed his loot. Sheet after sheet were unfolded on her bed before he began to tie ends together.

"Wait… you don't mean you plan on using those?" her lips trembled realizing how he meant to get her down from her room.

"Well of course, how else are we going to get you down? I don't suppose you have strong enough thighs to climb a drainage pipe?" Lily shook her head no. That seemed even more dangerous. "Okay then, slip on your shoes." Denmark grinned widely. "Make sure they are your dancing shoes, miss."

"I don't think is such a great idea. I sleep on the fourth floor." the girl whimpered but nonetheless slipped on her shoes.

"None sense, you'll be safe. Trust me."

"Have you done this before?" Lily demanded like a princess.

"Heh of course. I once scaled a castle tower to save Norway from Swedish rule." Denmark added frankly as he began to tie knots in a single sheet making two circles before tying two more sheets onto it. "Here put one leg through each hole." he commanded her but soon found herself being more guided towards her horror. In a swift movement, Denmark hoisted her dress up to her upper thighs before she could squeak a protest. His gruff hands grabbed each foot and past the device up her legs. She felt like she was a doll under the Dane's command.

Her dress billowed from the device but revealed nothing immodest. But the girl numbly said, "I want Netherlands."

Denmark quirked an eyebrow, "Don't trust me huh? Well I have you know, if I drop yeah, which I wont, you'll want the most reliable person waiting with open arms to catch ya." he put on the most saddest look the man could muster. "Won't you trust me Lily?"

Her fear and the innate shock from the lack of modesty wiped itself away with that look. "Of course, Mister Denmark."

"Good! Because you would have truly wounded my miss Liechtenstein if you did not." he said in a chipper tone. "Now hop on my back." Lily did as she was told, linking her arms around his neck tightly, her legs too. He adjusted the straps that were linked to Lily's harness. It was like she were some sort of bag secured to his back. Yet she still found herself shaking as the man approached her window.

"What? Still scared? Look." the tall man jumped up and down with Lily. Her body didn't budge for its position. "You're strapped in tightly, okay?"

"Okay."

Denmark slipped through her window, crouched like a cat before he swung out and grabbed ahold of the thin pipe. This motion made the girls heart leap and let out a small scream.

"Don't make her scream, idiot." Lily could hear Jurriaan hiss from below, and Denmark whispered something back, but all Lily could focus on was the back of the Dane's head. As if Denmark were part monkey, the man slide down fast, almost as if they were free falling. Lily let out a scream that she stifled in the back of Denmark's coat. They were going to die, fall and land on Netherlands, killing him as well. All Lily could do was cling to Denmark, keep her eyes clenched shut and think about all the people she would miss. Her thoughts lingered on her brother, how he would be grief stricken when he found that she had ran off to Austria to join the German cause to later die while trying to escape her room to go dancing with conquered nations.

But the fall never came. Instead she felt Denmark step from the pipe onto solid ground. Lily's head snapped up, her eyes wide with fear as Denmark unfastened her from his body. The girl dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. In the darkness, Denmark rolled his shoulders of her burden. Before the girl could even process to stand up, Jurriaan's warm, large hand placed itself on her shoulder before moving down to her elbow. Netherlands guided her up carefully, the girl soon leeched herself to him, in a tight embrace. Her whole core shaking from her experience.

"Mathias you halfwit. Next time we will use my sister to sneak her down. I should have never trusted you. Look at her, she's freaking shaking to death!" Netherlands deep voice ripped into Denmark with a bitter bark.

"A little adventure will be good for this girl." Mathias announced as he slapped Lily's back in a friendly gesture making her flinch. The Dane let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the grounds. Both Netherlands and Liechtenstein were sure that Hungary had been startled from bed.

"Let's just get out of here." Netherlands remarked grumpily as his hand guided Lily from the mansion, it laid on her lower back and gave her a large amount of comfort.

They moved to the most back of the gardens, where a shack leaned a tad too far to the left and had a distinct patched look about the place. Some of it was formed by logs, some was formed by grey and aged wood, but one end was white and new from Denmarks days labor. The sound of music leaked out, and a warm orange glow escaped out from the cracks in the wood. Lily began to recover from her crazy adventure with Denmark, being fueled by excitement once again.

Denmark swung the door open and Lily entered the tresh hold so see all the beds stacked at the edge of the shack creating a circular dancing room, which had a kinky blonde woman dancing with France, whom Liechtenstein had instantly recognized.

"Lily you must have some drinks!" Denmark called as he went to a pile of crates rolling out a barrel of beer.

"About time, Mathias!" the blonde woman dancing with France called out as the man twirled her into a lavish dip making her giggle. "I am parched over here! Oh is that Miss Liechtenstein!" he voice cooed as she waved awkwardly from her dance. Netherlands, she noticed frowned sourly at her. This was Belgium, the German female deduced.

"Mon chaton!" France called out to her as well. "It is good to see you out of that disgusting mansion! You will be dancing with papa France, will you not, my little flower?"

Lily nodded, smiling widely, "Of course! I will dance with everyone if they ask." her polite voice barely break over the music. "Excuse me? But is this American?" she asked surprised at hearing the banned music.

"She has a good, ear!" Denmark said from his barrel of beer as he poured into multiple glasses of mismatched tea cups. "I happened to had that smuggled in last week. Hey, Norge, want some?" he called out to a tall slim male who sat in the corner next to a table that had been unceremoniously shoved there. His face looked at Denmark icily, his eyes lingering there before looking away. "Oh come on Nor! Don't be that way! Have a pint, man!"

"Leave him be, Mathias," France intervened, taking the flowery tea cup of beer from the man. "He's had a rough day." The Frenchman's voice softly spoke as he took a gulp of beer.

"Well in that case…" Denmark grumped. "He should be more eager to have some beer." the man practically shouted.

Belgium came to Denmark's side, her slim, womanly hands caressing his cheeks, "Don't worry about him, Mathias. Come have some fun with me!" she gave him a peck on the cheek which seem to deter the mans thoughts from Norway.

"Here, Lily." Denmark gave her a cup of beer before disappearing onto the dance floor with the very flirtatious Belgium.

Lily took it gratefully, drinking it all down quickly, for she found it to be very cheap and terrible tasting beer. Nothing like what her brother or Germany brewed. It almost had a sweet taste to it, which made her tastes buds revolt.

"Brother dear," Belgium laughed from Denmark as she tangled around the tall Dane. "Ask that girl to dance." she half ordered. Netherlands frowned down at her. "Oh don't give me that look." the cute girl laughed as she twirled herself around Denmark who was more than thrilled to help here bend her body like seductress. This caused Netherlands to steam.

"Netherlands." Liechtenstein called softly. She knew that look very well. Switzerland had given that look several times before when Prussia had engaged with her in an intimate dance. He even glared haughtily when an innocent boy from a village held her hand. "I would like to dance if you don't mind." to this Belgium gave a laugh as the music picked up.

Netherlands brown eyes locked with hers intensely, rather it was because of her, or because of his sisters actions, Lily would never find out. Instead the Dutch took her hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. Never before had Lily danced to American music, she found the words odd and laid back, but she did not know what they were saying. It sounded German in a way, but at the same time it didn't. The strangest language on the earth, she concluded as Netherlands big hand rested on her waist.

Together they danced wildly to the music, a dance that was more twirling nonsense than anything else. But it made her feel light. Each time Netherlands twirled her out, Lily imaged that she had on a silk dress and a golden crown. That indeed she were some type of princess from a foreign country for away. Netherlands, despite his worn jacket and scarf, looked like a kingly prince with that slight smirk he wore each time she came twirling back to his chest. The sounds of the trumpets and brass band drowned out from their own movements, from their laughter and the laughter of others. Slightly Lily was aware of the beer cup after cup she consumed all of which either Belgium or Denmark served her.

The lights from candles blurred around here. All she could see were those stern brown eyes, that smirk that would once in a while widen so she could see the white teeth behind Netherlands lips. But all the time, Liechtenstein could feel that great big hand on her lower back.

The conquered nations and Lily eventually collapsed, drunk from both badly brewed alcohol and from dancing. Netherlands tall body had collapsed onto the floor, his frame leaning against a couple of empty barrels that had once been full to the brim with alcohol. Lily found herself cradled dreamingly in front of him, her head on his chest, the mans arms around her as the tiny fire barely warmed the room. Belgium had found herself near them, with the young Luxembourg resting his head in her lap. The poor young man of fifteen had been allowed to party that night, the alcohol had taken over his whole system and all the man could manage to do was curl up in the lap of his older sister's lap. Piles of other people were here and there, mostly awake sipping down the last of the alcohol. Denmark, the only other soul she managed to locate was leaning against the leg of the chair Norway was seated in. Every once in awhile, the man would try to caress the Norwegians leg to only be kicked.

"This was fun." Belgium stated as her fingers swept through Luxembourg's locks.

"I agree. But we wont be think that in the morning." France oozed from his spot. "I do not know about you but I have to run errands for Miss Hungary. I don't think my head will be able to take the noise of Berlin."

"Don't worry, I'll ask Italy to give a day off to the servants. I'm sure he will. He is a nice man." Lily murmured from Netherlands chest, snuggling closer as everyone else sat up in shock.

"You would do that, Miss Lily?" Denmark crowed from his spot.

"Of course. I must thank you all for giving me such a good night." Lily answered.

"Norge! Want to go fishing with me?" Denmark asked as he rubbed the man's calf.

"Don't touch me." Norway grumbled, pushing Denmark away.

"Oh come on Norge! We haven't gone fishing since all of us were under the same roof!"

"And whose fault is that." Norway spoke monotonously.

Denmark sighed and collapsed onto his back. He looked up at Norway, but Norway did not look down at him. The man looked forlorn as he draped an arm over his face. "I wonder how they are all doing."

Norway shifted uncomfortably as he felt Denmark's hand cradle the man's ankle like a persistent child for some body contact. "I know, surrendering easily like I did made things worse for them. Or at least that's what they think." Denmark began, his voice cracked. "But they wanted us Norge not them. But still I often wonder, how is Iceland fairing now that he is on his own with no one to govern him? Is England and America taking care of him? Or will he show up on the Nazi's doorstep tomorrow? How about Finland? He's been fighting the Russians, is he now apart of that great giants empire like his good friend Estonia? And is Sweden taking care of my people I sent him like he promised he would? What do you think, Norge?" the man remained silent, however another spoke up.

"I often wonder how Angleterre and Espagne fair." France spoke from his spot. "Especially that little hot head uncouth Englishmen. I left him alone, didn't I? Surely half of his island is under siege. My regret, even now, is not being prepared for Hitler and his armies. We knew, we knew but did nothing."

"I too fear for England as well. In the past he has been a great friend to my countrymen. " Belgium confided. "However, my whole family is here." she smiled sadly. "I guess that is a comfort that we can boast for more than most."

"If you call reuniting a dysfunctional family a good thing." Netherlands added solemnly.

"I guess we should thank the Nazi's, this is the first time we have spoke in around a century." Belgium whispered. "What about you Lily? You who do you think of the most?"

"Ah, that is easy. My big brother. I left him without telling him in person I was ever leaving. He must think I am never coming back." Lily felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Why did you do it." Norway spoke. "Your nation is neutral. How is it its personification is here?"

Lily tried to form the words. But her drunken mind could not form the eloquence she usually used to hide why. The untruthful answer was because she believed in a greater Germany and therefore left home without her people's will. "I heard Hitler on the radio one day. He was so passionate, he said he was going to fix all of the German states. He was going to bring us gold if we supported him. The man promised many good things, and I believed him. I believed that the treaty of Versailles made all of us poorer. Which is true, many of our countries were struggling, including mine. It seemed like a logical way out."

"That was not a very smart decision." Lily nodded, she knew that was true at least. "I wish I had that choice." Norway said bitterly. "My people, we just want to survive as our own people. But I guess that was a short lived dream. Now we are doomed to be apart of a German empire. With modern technology, who knows if it is ever possible for us to be our own nations again. One day we made fade away and cease to exist."

"No." Netherlands spoke, his deep voice vibrated on Lily's ears. "I think Germany will fail."

"Oh? Why is that?" Belgium asked her brother sincerely.

"I once met a boy, who could lift my Fluyt out of the water. Gave my traders quite the scare. And broke a the stern off that trading ship as well by accident."

"You mean Amerique?"

The Dutch nodded. "That's right." he closed his eyes. "He'll eventually come, you'll see."

France sighed, "He will eventually have to. Or he wont have any allies left!" the man spat as he drunkenly looked his cup of beer.

Lily curled up closer to Netherlands who had spoken of this hope. Her small hands balled taking his worn fabric into her palms. The smell of tobacco and the stench of dirt, that all her mind could focus on. Eventually she heard a deep voice singing, one that wasn't Netherlands. Her ears somehow new it that it was Denmark's singing, soon Norway joined in his own similar language. It almost sounded like a wizards song, and it might as well have been. For the two harmonized perfectly and it cast a drought spell on Lily. She could feel her lids becoming heavier and heavier until they shut.

The last thing that past through her mind was the image of an American carrying his flag across Europe, liberating everyone.

* * *

The night of the party past and so did the day off Lily had Italy grant. Under the fun loving Italian, Lily spent her time in the company of Jurriaan. She worked next to him, tiling the earth with shovels. Germany had wanted new rose bushes displayed in the front lawn, however a few plants were left over, which Netherlands and Lily decided to plant together in the back. Though they did not take their planting very seriously, most of the time they used the dirt to make the other filthier or soak the others clothes with the water pale.

Lily had just dumped all her contents down Netherlands back and raced off towards the picket to pour herself more water has Netherlands came rushing at her behind her heels. The man cornered her and empty his pale down her back and she let out several squeals as she tried to get away. Lily used her tiny body to his a key point on Netherlands body, tipping his center of gravity off. The girl almost slipped free, but Netherlands collapsed on her taking her down into the grass with him. The two just laughed blissfully, both soaked to the bone and muddy.

Liechtenstein ran a finger over Netherlands cheeks, leaving a muddy trail from her dirt stained hands. She did the same to the other side, and Jurriaan closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" he muffled.

"Giving you war paint." the girl stated simply.

"Like an Indian?"

"Why of course!" this made the older man laugh and he rolled onto his back and Lily situated her head on his chest. Everything was quiet, just the sounds of chirping birds. So peaceful and yet a war was being waged all across Europe. "I wish, things could stay like this forever." Lily confided after a moment of laying there taking in the quiet and sun rays. Netherlands hummed his approval as he took her hand in his. His thumb lazily traced over hers. "But it can't can it?" Lily concluded sadly.

"'fraid not."

"And you will keep your distance from me?" Lily whispered sadly.

"It's for the best." Netherlands concluded solemnly.

"I want to see you." Lily demanded.

"I know."

"But you still wont?"

Netherlands turned on his side, looking at Lily sleepily. "You'll put yourself at danger you know." Lily frowned, but Jurriaan did not, he just gave her an awkward smile before pulling her closer. Very quietly, he muttered a song in Dutch. They remained there, the sun drying their clothes. Hands and limbs entangled under the warm rays drifting off to a happier place.

"What is this!" a voice shouted in the distance. Lily and Netherlands both snapped awake. "How could you!" the voice shouted, a voice they both knew. "How could you betray them like that! Huh!" the voice moaned loudly.

"Stay here." Netherlands ordered. However Lily did not follow, instead she followed Netherlands around the side of the mansion to the front. Lily gasped loudly at the site. Germany and the others were back. All three German men were standing at the top of the steps. However, another in a soft blue uniform, short and slightly stocky stood at the bottom, his gun out, the butt pointed at the kneeling Denmark. An angry red mark blazed in the setting sun, both his cheeks wet with tears.

"How could you join these Nazi bastards, Finland!" Denmark cried. "Don't you realize, Ice and Sweden are both out there! Iceland for gods sakes is on the other side! Are you going to shoot him huh! When they finally go for Sweden, you going to shoot him as well?"

"I had no choice! How long was I going to hold out against Russia?" Finland said sadly. "I had my people to think of. They come first."

"But we're a family! You don't join the enemy!"

"What was I supposed to do? Join England? Germany would have gobbled up my country in a day. Did you want me to keep going til Russia finally succeeded? No, Denmark! I did what would keep my people free. If that means, that I will one day have to shoot Sweden or Iceland, then so be it. God knows neither did anything to help me with Russia."

"You son of a-" Denmark rushed up to the Fin trying to swing at him, but the short Nordic nation wielded his gun with such skill, Denmark landed on his back in an undignified heap, blood oozing from his nose.

Prussia let out a loud laugh, "Good god West, what an investment! Who would have thought this little guy would be able to man handle the 'King of Scandinavia'." Prussia gave the man a mocked bow. "So tell me you mighty Viking King, where's all your ships, your armies? Oh that's right, you don't have any now! Kesesesesese."

"You fucking prick…" Denmark sputtered blood from his lips.

"That's enough Gilbert. No need to be distasteful." Ludwig intervened. "Come Finland, I will show you to your new rooms."

Finland did not move. He looked down at Denmark, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry." the man choked.

"Finland." Germany said more sternly, a tone he often used on Liechtenstein herself. The man had no choice but to obey. He left Denmark, entering the mansion.

"And so it begins." Netherlands muttered as he began to approach Denmark.

"What begins?" Lily cried.

"You will soon find out." Netherlands said cryptically.

* * *

**Omg~! I love you guys! I logged on and bam I have seven reviews for this chapter! Thank you oh so very much! I hope this chapter will be as good as its predecessors. If you have any suggestions, please tell me and I'll think about using them! Also if this historically incorrect, sorry! I am going on my memory of World War 2 and I am by no means an expert. However this pace of this fic is about to change and love is about to bloom! Also I have finals these next few weeks so wish my luck guys!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright super sorry about how late this was. It had nothing to do with review, I promise you, more like the lack of wanting to write. I had a very busy and fun summer as well. Now that school is here, you'll actually more likely to see more updates. (Ya I'm ass backwards from normal people) I made this a little bit longer for you all. If there is typos sorry, I'll correct them later. I figured I should just update this for you all to read sooner than later. For I do not know when I will sit down and take out all the typos. Anyways enjoy!**_

* * *

With the arrival of Finland, everything in their dinning lifestyle seem to shift. The humble table that they dined on the first floor and close to the kitchen had been changed to the more formal dinning hall, where a long mahogany table filled the oblong room. Lily had only seen this room on few occasions when Germany hosted German military men in his grand house. The rest of the time, the double doors leading to the dinning room were shut for only maids to dust.

Liechtenstein did not mind the large dinning room. The closer it was to her room, the less she would have to hold the hand of another as she walked down the stair case. Tonight, Finland had been given the pleasure of clasping her hand as they descended from the fourth floor rooms to the second floor. This night had been planned to be a special night, and everyone even the staff were in their finery. Germany at one time or the other came up to Liechtenstein's room to pick out an appropriate dress for the event of celebrating Finland's alliance with the German states. Her dress changed Lily's appearance into a French doll. However, instead of a stiff collar, Ludwig had allowed her a somewhat low collar.

Finland knocked on her door at 6:25 sharp. Lily felt her heart pounding at his arrival, thinking how Denmark had screamed and cried at Finland. It constricted her chest, just seeing his bright face full of hurt and pain appearing in her memory. Lily could feel the pings of tears flooding to her eyes and her breath tight. But she let it all out in one shaky breath before composing herself once more.

"Come in." Lily answered her door simply.

Finland opened the door shyly peaking his head in for a few moments before gaining the courage to swing the door abroad. "H-Hello." the man stumbled. The whole shrunken, nervous figure of Finland looked ridiculous in his dress uniform. "Are you ready?" he asked softly before entering fully into her room. Lily nodded but felt no desire to talk to Finland. "Alright let's get going, Miss Liechtenstein." The nation blushed uncertainty as Lily lifted her hand to him, waiting for the northern nation to take her hand.

Finland jerked at her motion almost at shock and bewilderment on what he was supposed to do, but he took it after a few seconds. Lily felt the ice cold hands, that enlaced in between her fingers and the tight hold over her palm. She had to fight off the urge to slip her hand from his, but she remained refined as ever and hauled herself to her feet.

"I'm sorry my hands are so cold." Finland said after a moment. "It happens when you live so far north."

"So are all the Nordic nations prone to cold hands?" Lily asked disinterested.

"Oh yes. Especially Russia and myself. Father Winter likes to visit my lands once in awhile, chilling my whole body." Finland answered in a cheery voice.

"Father winter?" Lily asked as they began to descend the stairwell. "Is that one of your old pagan beliefs?"

"Pagan?" Finland recoiled slightly. "Father Winter is real. He once chased Denmark and Sweden from my lands. However for his help the price was quite steep."

"I see." Lily managed, not really wanting to hear the stories.

"Oh yes. Crops struggled the next summer and we had a bad famine. But it's better than being ruled."

Lily knitted her brows at his words, looking at his round rosy cheeks. How could sacrificing your people be better than not being ruled? True Lily had never had to make these decisions before, but she could not imagine sacrificing her innocent people to remain an independent country. It seem to harsh, too cruel. Lily had no doubts that this logic pushed Finland to chose Germany as an ally.

They arrived at the new dinning room moments later. The room was lit by a large chandelier with an orange glow. Despite there only being seven people at the dinning table, the whole long table was set up. They were the first in the room and Finland lead her to their spot. Finland was to be the guest of honor, and Lily next to him, almost as if she were a surrogate date. The only female German nation felt a boil come to her stomach. She felt like Ludwig's accessory to be bestowed upon his favorites.

Prussia arrived next in his deep Prussian blue uniform. Loudly he pulled back his chair across from Finland. The pale haired nation slumped down as if it were a comfy chair, his legs outstretched to Lily's calves where she could feel his boot nudge her lightly. A slow rhythmic motion was set in place as he inappropriately stroked her leg. Lily tried to push herself back and give Prussia a disapproving smile, but whenever her eyes met with Gilbert's, she shied away. His eyes mocked her as if asking for her to try and stop him. Liechtenstein hated when Prussia played games like this with her.

Germany marched in quickly with Italy in tow. Prussia sat up stiffly, ending his game with Lily. The German leader sat at the head, placing his napkin in his lap, not saying a word. Everyone followed his lead, even Italy who had sat next down to Lily. They felt as if they talked, it would cause the angry bear to come out of Germany. Finland must have been blessed with good intuition, for he remained just as silent as the other long term guests. Moments later, Austria and Hungary arrived, sitting beside Prussia to their displeasure.

Before the last napkin was in place, servants appeared, dishing up the plates. Lily never felt so suffocated in her life.

"Switzerland still refuses to join." Germany spoke roughly.

Prussia paused from eating and scoffed, "Were you expecting him to?"

"No. That stubborn Swiss."

"What I don't get," Prussia began. "is why we don't just take the country. They have no real military power and their only ally is our enemy already. It'd be quick and easy."

"The bosses say it would make bad blood."

"Bad blood?" Prussia mocked. "We're German, when haven't we had this 'bad blood'."

His statement left everyone still. The truth of those words hung heavily in the room. Lily could see them all thinking on their past wars and conquests. She wondered if they regretted the wars and the chaos they had created.

"Doesn't matter. It is only a matter of time before he is invaded be the allies. Then he will be begging for us to save him." Germany growled. Liechtenstein felt her stomach fall at the thought of her brother being occupied by Lily's enemies.

Austria wiped his mouth lightly, his eyes closed as if her were pondering some deep dark mystery before he spoke slowly and clearly. "What if he decides to join them instead?"

Hungary gasped, her tiny hand covering her mouth and Italy whimpered at such a statement. The shock of the question reverberated across the dining table. Only Finland remained unperturbed. His round face shone brightly as the corner of his mouth still quirked upwards as he ate his food. Germany scowled at the Austrian while Prussia broke the silence with a cackling laugh. The laugh, made Lily tense.

Ludwig's cold blue eyes left Roderick's to lock with Lily's. A shiver went up her spine as his angered features soften slightly. Leering, Germany spoke with full confidence, "I think we have our little insurance for that right here, Roderick."

The coldness of his words made Austria sit straighter in his chair, his eyes bugging at the suggestion. Even the cheery Finn stopped his smiling and eating.

"Surely, you would never." Roderick's voice barely reached above a whisper.

"I would." Germany stated as if he were discussing his laundry. "Switzerland knows this, he will never cross me because of it."

In pure disgust, Austria placed his silverware and napkin on his plate. His trembling hand took a swig of wine before he scooted his chair back. "So this is what we have come to, is it Ludwig?" Austria's voice quivered like it did when his gentleman's mask threaten to fall.

Ludwig did not bat an eyelash. "Indeed."

Austria stood from his chair quickly before he could flee the room, Prussia pointedly called, "All this for Germany, no?"

Austria paused, uncertain on how to answer. His fists clenched and unclenched while he opened and shut his mouth. "For Germany." he spat before leaving the dining room leaving Lily hopelessly alone.

Everyone resumed eating, even Lily. Though, her stomach felt and ill at ease. She took her time with each bite, chewing it mush before swallowing. Conversation buzzed straight by her ears at a jovial tune, but it was all noise. Her head whirled with fear. Fear for herself, fear for her brother, fear for the future. The truth had shown itself to Liechtenstein briefly and it scared her to death. If her life, a German woman in the eyes of Germany himself, were at risk, what about the other nations at the table?

Italy was Germany's ally and hundred percent, but what of Miss Hungary? How many times had Ludwig stated that Hungary was not German? Of course she wasn't everyone knew that, but the repercussions were everywhere. Get up Miss Elizabeta each morning and serve us breakfast, but while you command the kitchen you must also have Liechtenstein up and dressed for her day. Keep constant company of this doll Hungary, you must never let her out of your sight. The china is looking a tad dust, Miss Elizabeta. Dust it. You have no full rights Elizabeta, but we will keep you fed and in a comfortable bed. Serve us Hungary… Or else…

Lily's head snapped up as she remembered the other servants out in the leaning shack that Denmark fought to keep from caving in on itself. With each new meter he added onto its walls the hardest the task was becoming. Favor. That's what saved Hungary from sleeping perhaps on the bunk above Belgium. Elizabeta had the love of Roderick and an old friendship with Gilbert and the favor of Ludwig. If she lost it, that's where she would go. Everyone at this table were sacrificing something for Ludwig and they all had the chance of joining that terrible shack.

And looking at Finland next to her, she wondered to herself, what is it that he was giving up as well.

"Miss Liechtenstein, you look pale." Ludwig spoke briskly.

"Oh, I haven't been feeling well at all today." Lily lied her thoughts fluttering around chaotically in her head. The young woman wanted to scream and demand for Germany to answer what they exactly were to him. But somewhere, deep down, she knew that she was barely skimming the dark murky waters of this monster. A monster Lily wasn't all too sure was Ludwig's fault.

"For our guest, Finland here, please try to fight it." Germany requested blandly.

Liechtenstein beamed at Germany as best as she could, her lips grimacing into her well trained smile. Finland however had different plans.

"Well if Miss Liechtenstein needs some relaxing, maybe she will accompany me to the balcony and we can listen to music and drink something nice and hot. After all I am full and this dinner was wonderful."

Germany didn't even give it a second to consider. "Go ahead."

They scooted from their seats, Lily feeling grateful to the Finn as they left the dining room. Liechtenstein practically darted out, leaving the young man. But she willed herself to pause for the man to catch up in the hall. Once again they were in silent, but one that wasn't as uncomfortable as going to dinner. Liechtenstein's mind fluttered too numbly to care about her company.

Like before, at the staircase, Lily held out her hand for Finland to grasp as the climbed up to the third floor where a massive balcony stood outside the large library.

"You know, Germany owns such a large and grand house. Much bigger than anything I have back in Finland. Though once a long time ago I lived in a castle with Denmark. It was so cold and drafty, even in the summer you had to wear fur in the mornings. I figure that is why Denmark had such a nasty temper back then. He never felt the warmth. The cold will do that to you Miss Liechtenstein. Turn you bitter and eat away at your very soul." The bright cheery Finland chirped as soon as their feet landed on the third floor, a long ways from Germany's ears. "But coldness doesn't come with just weather. You should remember that well. The people, the times, and your environment can be colder than any snow storm. Do you know why that is Miss Liechtenstein?"

"No Mr. Finland, I don't."

"Oh call me Tino." he offered cheerily, patting her forearm with his cold hand. "Can I call you Lily?"

"Please." Lily answered.

"Anyways as I was saying humans are social animals. We need to be constantly fed love and happiness. That's why I love Christmas so much. Being able to see all those happy faces each year really does help me get through the cold winters." He paused as if thinking over his next words. "But… if one were not to enjoy the beauties of this world, they will turn cold, mean, bitter. It's not that they are bad, Lily, it is because they forgot how the warmth feels. Does any of this make sense?"

Lily considered Tino's words carefully as they approached the balcony. Even as the cool summer air brushed their skin, she still wasn't ready to answer. They sat in their chairs and looked off into the darkness of the garden below. Behind the trees and bushes, she could see the faint glow of the servant's shack. Was Jurrian in there? She wondered miserably missing his company.

Liechtenstein had thrown out Finland's wise words for the thoughts of Netherlands. But, the message needed to be deliver.

"You know, this even applies to nations." Finland commented out of the blue.

"What?" Lily asked disinterested.

"Nations need just as much love as do humans. But what we do in times like this, remember Lily, it does not make us evil, just the people who push us to these atrocities or turn us into cold deities."

"You're talking about Germany, aren't you." Lily asked as it all dawned on her. Tino was trying to comfort her from earlier.

"All of us, actually." Tino admitted. "None of us are going to look good after everything is said and done. But," Tino's voice shook a little bit, "Don't forget what happiness feels like, okay? Even when everything is coming down around your ears, Lily."

"Tino you must tell me. What is going on out there beyond these walls." Lily blurted out at once, her fists clutching the fabric of her fine dress.

Finland's eyes widened, "I cannot tell you. One of the many contracts I signed when I allied myself with Germany, was I must never reveal anything to you. Everyone must agree to this rule I've been told."

"But why." Lily chocked.

"I don't know." Tino answered simply.

"I can't live like this. I must know, Tino. At least tell me something. Like why did you join Germany, why not the allies?" she questioned.

Tino looked at her sadly, "I can tell you that at least. I've been at war with Russia for some time now. I have no aid from Sweden, nothing from England. It's just me. Sure I've held him off but it was only a matter of time. And eventually, I would have been caught up between two countries."

The war with Russia. Lily remember the talks in the restaurant that day. Finland would have been caught in the crosshairs of two powerful nations. That is why he joined Germany. If she were in Finland's position would she have submitted herself to Germany like Denmark had? Or would she had done everything she could to survive like Finland? Liechtenstein guessed she would never know, seeing how she abandoned her nation years before.

And for what? To go chasing after promises a persuasive man spoke?

Liechtenstein really was a fool.

* * *

The next morning Lily woke early, gasping the cold bedroom air as sweat stuck to her hair and night dress. In the semi lit room, her nightmare ridden brain made a shadowy figure of Germany appear standing above her as about to strangle her. But the image faded and she saw her room empty of anyone else. Her pulse slowed as the nightmare abated leaving her feeling drained.

Tears flooded her eyes and she let them fall. Her tiny fists clenched her quilt as sobs escaped her lips.

What the hell was she doing? Lily asked herself bitterly. She was letting herself be a pawn of Germany like a rounded up cow heading for the slaughter. Liechtenstein knew she had to do something, she had to get in contact with her brother, she had to know what was going on.

How long had she known this and yet she played the game Germany orchestrated?

"No more." she whispered between chokes. "I won't put up with it." she promised to herself. Today she started her journey to the truth.

Lily left her room, dressed in a rather modest day dress before Hungary traveled from the kitchens to her room. A few servants were about, carrying house hold supplies to start cleaning. None gave her much notice as she slipped down stairs alone past the kitchen and to the front door. Slipping out, she hunched down, dashing below the windows towards the back to the gardens.

Liechtenstein knew who she could start with for her answers.

Finding Netherlands wasn't that hard. His bare white skin stuck out from the water spiket as he drenched his body in the water, trying to scrub some of his filth away. From across the garden, she could see his shivering form as he fought to keep dousing his body over and over with the frigid water. The naked upper body made Lily pause and look. Never in her life had she ever seen a man without a shirt, not even Vash. The experience sent a tingle to her finger tips, and she felt dirty for looking. But she knew that a man without a shirt was no where near the same immodesty if a woman were to be topless.

Approaching she made sure to make enough noise for Jurrian to take notice to someone approaching. He just looked over to her disinterested and unashamed, holding a sliver of soap in his hand.

"You're up early." he commented before going back washing his arms.

Lily felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the casualty Netherlands showed towards washing. But she stood her ground before speaking. "I wish to speak to you."

"Alright." he continued to scrub.

"Um.. Could we possibly…" a spray of water splattered on her face as Jurrian splashed water on his arms. "Um.. You see…"

"Speak up."

"Could we talk while you're not bathing, please." Lily half whined causing Jurrian to smirk at her embarrassment.

He shrugged his answer, grabbing his tattered shirt from a bush and tugging it on. The wetness of his skin made the fabric cling. "Better?" he asked.

Lily nodded approvingly.

"Well what is it?" Jurrian asked blandly, but a slight smile quirked his lips.

"What… um… can you tell me about the war?"

His smile fell instantly and he began to turn away. Desperation hit Liechtenstein, "Please I need to know. Please Jurrian!"

He paused for a moment looking at her with a cold stare, "Do you know what will happen to my people if Germany were to ever find out I told you about the war? Damn it woman!"

"Why mustn't I know, why is everyone threaten into secrecy. I must know, please. Anything. A clue, a hint, something. I need to know." Lily demanded as she pulled her whole body to full height, in her attempt to look threatening.

Jurrian looked at her sadly, before those two large hands placed themselves on her shoulders. "Lily, it really is best for you to not know."

"But why!"

Netherlands' eyebrows creased as he looked melancholic at her, "You are Germany's greatest prize, don't you know? It's best for you to be willing to obey him. Besides…" Netherlands paused, something he didn't do often. "My people would be slaughtered on moments notice if I disobeyed that rule. I'll do anything else, but not that."

Lily let her eyes cascade downwards to look at her shoes and his bare feet. Within moments she uttered, "Help me send a letter to Switzerland, please."

"That, I can arrange."

"When will you be able to deliver it?" Lily asked tartly.

"I'll be going to town tomorrow evening." he replied.

"Very well. Good day, Mr. Netherlands." she tore from his hold in a blistering anger, leaving the shirtless man.

Lily walked back to the house only to here a familiar laugh accompanied with a slow clap. Whirling around to the sound, Lily found Gilbert lounging comfortably on a bench. His face mocked her as usual.

"Were you spying on me?" she instantly accused. Only a slight fear of him reporting to Germany flashed through her mind. But this was Gilbert.

Prussia shrugged before standing, "I knew I saw something odd yesterday. You were with Netherlands yesterday when we arrived from Finland. Interesting, interesting."

"If you are just going to sit here and poke fun at me, Gilbert, I rather leave to get ready for breakfast."

"Oho! Our little German Diamond has an attitude when angry? Who would have expected such a thing from such a sweet child." Lily began to leave but Prussia rebegan, "Don't you want to know why I am here?"

Lily paused, blankly she added, "Should I."

"Yes." Prussia grasped her arm lightly leading her back to the house like a perfect gentleman in a gruff way. "In fact, I think you should be very interested."

They entered the front yard and she stopped, "What is it?"

"I think we can come to an agreement. If you do something for me, I'll tell you anything you wish to know on the war and…" his red eyes glinted mischievously, "I wont tell Germany about the letters."

"But aren't you afraid of the reprecautions?"

Prussia sniggered, "Lily! My Liechtenstein! I am Germany just as much as Ludwig. Now do we have a deal?"

Lily did not need to think, "Yes."

Prussia wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Lily didn't notice how literal Prussia said those words and instead nodded as they entered the house of Germany together.


End file.
